


kastra died and went to hell

by jeebieweebies



Category: fawn and kastra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeebieweebies/pseuds/jeebieweebies
Summary: shut the fuck your eyes and read the story.





	1. misha chronicles pt 1

kastra opened the door to their two story bunker and walked down the stairs.

their robot dog misha collins escaped recently and they had been searching for him for hours in the wasteland but found no luck

kastra was really sad about it and trekked all the way to the glowing sea to throw themselves into it killing them instantly

kastra died and turned into a demon in hell goodnight fucker

just kiddin they went to heaven he ha


	2. misha chronicles pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kastra found misha

after arriving into heaven kastra woke up in a bright room with misha colon whirring at their side(remember hes a robot dog

kastra jumped up and had like 40 anxiety attacks all at once but then calmed down when hugging misha colonoscopy "misha colonoscopy! i missed you." misha coolant didn't respond because he's a robot dog but they took his whirring for an answer and then turned around when they heard a voice

"whose god damn mans is this," fawn said after materializing in the doorway, pointing at the robot dog. "whose mans."

kastra had a stroke and walked over to fawn, walking out into the hallway

that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have a plot anymore i just wanted to point at the dog and say whose mans is this


	3. misha chronicles pt 2.5

kastra came back into the room after investigating the house they were in, and found the front door that fawn walked through was actually a kitchen pantry (kastra didn't know if fawn had been hiding in the kitchen pantry or if they just materialized).

fawn had been holding a frozen bag of pizza rolls this entire time as they just stood there in silence next to misha collar watching kastra run frantically through the house having like 40 more panic attacks than they had when they first saw mocha collins. fawn tried feeding the dog the frozen pizza rolls but he wouldnt eat them and fawn had to stop before kastra came back into the room.

"where the heck am i" kastra asked, and fawn pointed at the dog again

"whose m-"

"if you say whose mans again im going to fight you" kastra cut them off. 

"whose mans."

needless to say, kastra tackled fawn to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why woudl you do that kas t,ra


End file.
